Lollapalooza Line Ups
Lollapalooza started in 1991 Here are the line-ups for each year!!!! '1991' Location: North America Dates: July 18, 1991 – August 28, 1991 Main Stage: Jane's Addiction, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Nine Inch Nails, Living Colour, Ice-T & Body Count, Butthole Surfers, Rollins Band, Violent Femmes, Fishbone, Emergency Broadcast Network, (Depending on your location) Side Stage: Othello's Revenge '1992' Location: North America Dates: July 18, 1992 – September 13, 1992 Main Stage: Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ministry, Ice Cube, Soundgarden, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Pearl Jam, Lush Side Stage: Jim Rose Circus, Sharkbait, Archie Bell, Porno for Pyros, Basehead, Cypress Hill, House of Pain, Sweaty Nipples, Arson Garden, Seaweed, Seam, Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E., The Look People, Stone Temple Pilots, The Vulgar Boatmen, Truly, Skrew, Tribe, The Authority, Samba Hell, Café Tacuba, Rage Against the Machine, Ice T & Body Count, Luscious Jackson, Shrunken Head. '1993' Location: North America Dates: June 18, 1993 – August 7, 1993 Main Stage: Primus, Alice in Chains, Dinosaur Jr., Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes in Toyland, Rage Against the Machine Side Stage: Tool, Sebadoh, Cell, Unrest, Mercury Rev, Mosquito, Free Kitten, Royal Trux, Tsunami, Mutabaruka, The Coctails, Scrawl, Luscious Jackson, Genitorturers, Truly, Eggs, Girls Against Boys, Thurston Moore, A Lighter Shade of Brown, Glue, The Karl Hendricks Trio, Hurl, The Goats, The Runties, Ethyl Meatplow '1994' Location: North America Dates: July 7, 1994 – September 5, 1994 Main Stage: The Smashing Pumpkins, Beastie Boys, George Clinton & the P-Funk All Stars, The Breeders, A Tribe Called Quest, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, L7, Boredoms (first half of tour), Green Day (second half) Side Stage: The Flaming Lips, The Verve, The Boo Radleys, The Frogs (first six dates only), Guided by Voices, Lambchop, Girls Against Boys, Rollerskate Skinny, Palace Songs, Stereolab, Fu-Schnickens, The Pharcyde, Shudder to Think, Luscious Jackson, God Lives Underwater, King Kong, Charlie Hunter Trio, Shonen Knife, Blast Off Country Style, Souls of Mischief, Cypress Hill, The Black Crowes Several of the artists, including Green Day and Cypress Hill, skipped at least one Lollapalooza tour date in order to appear at Woodstock '94 instead. (During Woodstock '94, a security guard mistook bassist Mike Dirnt of Green Day for a stage-invading fan and punched out some of his teeth. Green Day did not perform in Miami) (Green Day held the opening slot for the show in Atlanta, flying to New York immediately afterwards.) Nirvana was scheduled to headline but officially pulled out on April 4, 1994, amid strong rumors that the band was on the verge of breaking up. Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain was found dead in Seattle, Washington the following day. Cobain's widow, Courtney Love, made surprise guest appearances at several shows, speaking to the crowds about the loss.[1] '1995' Location: North America Dates: July 4, 1995 – August 18, 1995 Main Stage: Sonic Youth, Hole, Cypress Hill, Pavement, Sinéad O'Connor (first few shows; bowed out due to pregnancy), Elastica (replaced O'Connor, as did Moby for a few shows), Beck, The Jesus Lizard, The Mighty Mighty Bosstones Side Stage: Coolio, Doo Rag, Possum Dixon, Poster Children, Yo La Tengo, Brainiac, The Coctails, Geraldine Fibbers, The Dambuilders, Laika, The Pharcyde, Tuscadero, Built to Spill, Helium, Redman, St. Johnny, Dirty Three, Mike Watt, Versus, Hum, Blonde Redhead, The Roots, Blowhole, The Zeros, Pork Queen, Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments, Sabalon Glitz, Psychotica, Patti Smith, Overpass, Moby, Superchunk, Beck (acoustic, generally), Spring Heeled Jack U.S.A., Ariel, Incredibly Strange Wrestling, Gary Young's Hospital, swirlies '1996' Location: North America Dates: June 27, 1996 – August 4, 1996 Main Stage: Metallica, Soundgarden, Ramones, Rancid, Shaolin monks, Screaming Trees, Psychotica Main Stage on Selected Dates: Rage Against the Machine, Cocteau Twins, Waylon Jennings, Cheap Trick, Violent Femmes, The Tea Party, Wu-Tang Clan, Steve Earle, Devo, 311 Side Stage: Beth Hart Band, Girls Against Boys, Ben Folds Five, Ruby, Cornershop, You Am I, Soul Coughing, Sponge, Melvins, Satchel, Jonny Polonsky, Fireside, Ass Dildo Indie Stage: Chune, Moonshake, Lutefisk, Capsize 7, The Cows, Long Fin Killie, Thirty Ought Six, Varnaline, Crumb, Korn, Flesh Fetish, Pitbull Daycare, The Sneaches '1997' Location: North America Dates: June 25, 1997 – August 16, 1997 Main Stage: Orbital, Devo, The Prodigy, The Orb, Tool, Snoop Doggy Dogg, Tricky, Korn, James, Julian Marley and Damian Marley and the Uprising Band, Failure Side Stage: Beck, Eels, Summercamp, Artificial Joy Club, Jeremy Toback, Radish, Old 97's, Inch, Porno for Pyros, The Pugs, The Lost Boyz, Agnes Gooch, Demolition Doll Rods, Skeleton Key, Molly McGuire, Orbit '2003' Location: North America Dates: July 5, 2003 – August 24, 2003 Main Stage: Jane's Addiction, Audioslave, Incubus, Queens of the Stone Age (7/5-8/13), A Perfect Circle (8/15-8/23), Jurassic 5, The Donnas, The Distillers, Rooney Side Stage: Steve-O, Burning Brides, Cave In, Kings of Leon, Hierosonic, 30 Seconds to Mars, The Music, The Mooney Suzuki, Fingertight, MC Supernatural, boysetsfire, Billy Talent, Campfire Girls, Mondo Generator, Shihad (As Pacifier), Sleepy Eddie, ColdSnap, Hot Action Cop, Swizzle Tree '2004 (Cancelled)' A North American tour was planned with a two-day festival taking place in each city, scheduled to begin on July 14, 2004 and continue through to August 25, 2004. The following acts were scheduled, but the tour was cancelled due to low ticket sales (most of these bands scheduled shows on the same dates as what would have been the Lollapalooza touring schedule following the tour's cancellation—this caused problems for many fans, who now had to choose which band to see): Morrissey, PJ Harvey, Sonic Youth, The Killers, Wilco, The Flaming Lips, The Von Bondies, The String Cheese Incident, Modest Mouse, Le Tigre, Gomez, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Danger Mouse, The Polyphonic Spree, Broken Social Scene, The Datsuns, Bumblebeez 81, The Secret Machines, Brayndead Freakshow, Sound Tribe Sector 9, Elbow, Wheat, The Coup, Wolf Eyes, The Dresden Dolls '2005' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago, IL Dates: July 23, 2005 – July 24, 2005 (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times.) SBC West Stage Saturday: M83, Liz Phair, Cake, Primus, Weezer Sunday: The Ponys, Dinosaur Jr., Drive-By Truckers, Widespread Panic SBC East Stage Saturday: The (International) Noise Conspiracy, ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead, Dashboard Confessional, Billy Idol, Pixies Sunday: OK Go, Kasabian, Satellite Party, Arcade Fire, The Killers Budweiser Select Stage Saturday: The Warlocks, Kaiser Chiefs, The Bravery, The Black Keys, Digable Planets Sunday: Saul Williams, Louis XIV, Ben Kweller, Spoon, Death Cab for Cutie Parkways Stage Saturday: The Redwalls, Ambulance LTD, The Brian Jonestown Massacre, Blonde Redhead, The Walkmen Sunday: The Changes, Blue Merle, Tegan and Sara, G. Love & Special Sauce, The Dandy Warhols Planet Stage Saturday: Hard-Fi, The Dead 60s, VHS or Beta, DJ Muggs, Mash Up Circus, B-Boy Breakdown Royale, DJ Z-Trip, Mark Farina Sunday: Cathedrals, DeSoL, Los Amigos Invisibles, Soulive, Sound Tribe Sector 9, Derrick Carter Kidapalooza Saturday: Peter DiStefano and Perry Farrell, The Candy Band, Daddy a Go Go, Gwendolyn & the Good Time Gang Sunday: Ella Jenkins, Daddy a Go Go, Saul Williams and Ladybug of Digable Planets (performing an impromptu set), Gwendolyn & the Good Time Gang, The Candy Band '2006' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago, IL Dates: August 4, 2006 – August 6, 2006 (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times.) AT&T Stage Friday: The Subways, Panic! at the Disco, Umphrey's McGee, The Raconteurs, Ween Saturday: Living Things, Coheed and Cambria, Gnarls Barkley, Common, Kanye West Sunday: Sparta, Ben Kweller, Matisyahu, Queens of the Stone Age, Red Hot Chili Peppers Bud Light Stage Friday: Blue October, Eels, Ryan Adams, My Morning Jacket, Death Cab for Cutie Saturday: Nada Surf, Built to Spill, Sonic Youth, The Flaming Lips, Manu Chao Sunday: The Redwalls, Nickel Creek, The Shins, Wilco adidas-Champ Stage Friday: Deadboy & the Elephantmen, Aqualung, Stars, Iron & Wine, Sleater-Kinney (Third to last show before "indefinite hiatus") Saturday: Matt Costa, Feist, Calexico, The Dresden Dolls, Thievery Corporation Sunday: Mucca Pazza, The Frames, Andrew Bird, Poi Dog Pondering, Blues Traveler Q101 Stage Friday: Sound Team, Editors, Cursive, The Secret Machines, Violent Femmes Saturday: Tonedeff (Last Band Standing Grand Prize Winner), Be Your Own Pet, The Go! Team, Wolfmother, Smoking Popes, The New Pornographers Sunday: Office, The Hold Steady, 30 Seconds to Mars, She Wants Revenge, Broken Social Scene Playstation Stage Friday: Midlake, Anathallo, Ohmega Watts, Jeremy Enigk, Lady Sovereign Saturday: Sa-Ra, Sybris, Peeping Tom, Lyrics Born, Blackalicious Sunday: Trevor Hall, Burden Brothers, Hot Chip, Pepper, The Reverend Horton Heat AMD Stage Friday: Mates of State, The Cankles (Last Band Standing Finalists), Ghostland Observatory, Husky Rescue, The M's, Mutemath Saturday: Rainer Maria, Cold War Kids, Oh No Oh My, Particle, Disco Biscuits Sunday: What Made Milwaukee Famous, Manishevitz, Benevento/Russo Duo, The New Amsterdams, of Montreal BMI Stage Friday: Bon Mots, Cameron McGill and What Army, Makeshifte, Kelley Stoltz, Jon McLaughlin Saturday: Musical Outfits, St. James Inc., Lanz, Elvis Perkins, Kill Hannah Sunday: Katie Todd Band, Catfish Haven, Manchester Orchestra, Moses Mayfield, Assassins, Deadsy Mind Field Stage Friday: PlayStation Competition 1: SingStar, Battle Royale 1, The Second City (Comedy). Guadalajara Joe, Battle Royale 2, Mission IMPROVable[5] (Comedy), PlayStation Competition 2: Guitar Hero, Battle Royale 3, Mindfield Mini Movies, Schadenfreude[6] (Comedy), Battle Royale 4, Mindfield Electronic Ambush-VHS or Beta DJ Saturday: PlayStation Competition 1: SingStar, Battle Royale 1, The Second City (Comedy), Guadalajara Joe, Battle Royale 2, Mission IMPROVable (Comedy), PlayStation Competition 2: Guitar Hero, Battle Royale 3, Mindfield Mini Movies, Schadenfreude (Comedy), Battle Royale 4, Mindfield Electronic Ambush-DJ Rashida Sunday: PlayStation Competition 1: SingStar, Battle Royale 1, The Second City (Comedy), Battle Royale 2, Mission IMPROVable, PlayStation Competition 2: Guitar Hero, Battle Royale 3, Super Sunday Superhero Pageant, Mindfield Electronic Ambush-Mix Master Mike, Mixin' Marc Kidz Stage Friday: ScribbleMonster, Kelly McQuinn and KidTribe, The Candy Band, Alvin Ailey Dancing Workshop, Remo Drum Circle, Peter DiStefano, The Blisters Saturday: ScribbleMonster, Kelly Mcquinn and KidTribe, The Candy Band, Alvin Ailey Dancing Workshop, Ella Jenkins featuring Asheba, Remo Drum Circle featuring Asheba, Justin Roberts, Peter DiStefano's Guitar Workshop, Chutzpah, breakdancing with the Brickheadz, Remo Drum Circle Sunday: Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars, Kelly McQuinn and KidTribe, Perry Farrell and Peter DiStefano, Patti Smith (surprise appearance), The Candy Band, Q Brothers and Chutzpah, Asheba, Remo Drum Circle Oregon rock band The Standard were set to play, but decided to pull out due to recording duties.[7] '2007' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago, IL Dates: August 3, 2007 – August 5, 2007 (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times.) AT&T Stage Friday: Ghostland Observatory, Jack's Mannequin, moe., Satellite Party, Daft Punk Saturday: Tokyo Police Club, Silverchair, Clap Your Hands Say Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Muse Sunday: Dax Riggs, Lupe Fiasco, Kings of Leon, My Morning Jacket, Pearl Jam Bud Light Stage Friday: Soulive, The Polyphonic Spree, M.I.A., The Black Keys, Ben Harper & the Innocent Criminals Saturday: I'm from Barcelona, Stephen Marley, The Roots, Snow Patrol, Interpol Sunday: The Cribs, Amy Winehouse, Iggy & the Stooges, Modest Mouse adidas Stage Friday: Elvis Perkins in Dearland, Son Volt, Sparklehorse, G. Love & Special Sauce, Femi Kuti & the Positive Force Saturday: Matt and Kim, Pete Yorn, Sound Tribe Sector 9, Regina Spektor, Patti Smith Sunday: Juliette and the Licks, Rodrigo y Gabriela, Paolo Nutini, Yo La Tengo, Café Tacuba MySpace Stage Friday: The Fratellis, Ted Leo and the Pharmacists, Slightly Stoopid, Blonde Redhead, LCD Soundsystem Saturday: Shock Stars (Last Band Standing Winner), Sherwood, Tapes 'n Tapes, Motion City Soundtrack, The Hold Steady, Spoon Sunday: White Rabbits, Heartless Bastards, Blue October, !!!, TV on the Radio Playstation Stage Friday: Carey Ott, Colour Revolt, Charlie Musselwhite, Electric Six, The Rapture Saturday: High Class Elite, Ryan Shaw, Sam Roberts Band, Rhymefest, Roky Erickson & the Explosives Sunday: The Postmarks, dios (malos), Los Campesinos!, Apostle of Hustle, The Wailers Citi Stage Friday: Helicopters (Last Band Standing Runner-Up), Illinois, Chin Up Chin Up, Viva Voce, Against Me!, Silversun Pickups Saturday: Arckid, The Satin Peaches, Aqueduct, Cold War Kids, Cansei De Ser Sexy (CSS) (cancelled due to last-minute travel difficulties and replaced by Matt and Kim) Sunday: The 1900s, David Vandervelde, The Black Angels, Annuals, Peter Bjorn and John BMI Stage Friday: The Switches, Tom Schraeder, Bang Bang Bang, Powerspace, Inward Eye, Wax on Radio Saturday: Dear and the Headlights, Ludo, Kevin Michael, Lady Gaga & Lady Starlight, Cage the Elephant, Back Door Slam Sunday: The Graduate, Mr. North, Smoosh, The Diffs, John Paul White, Bound Stems MOTO Stage Friday: PlayStation Competition: "Buzz" Triva, The Second City (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 1, PlayStation Competition: SingStar, Mission IMPROVable (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 2, Matt Roan, Mickey Avalon Saturday: PlayStation Competition: "Buzz" Trivia, The Second City (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 1, PlayStation Competition: SingStar, Mission IMPROVable (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 2, Josh Hopkins, DJ Klever and DJ Craze Sunday: PlayStation Competition: "Buzz" Trivia, The Second City (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 1, PlayStation Competition: SingStar, Mission IMPROVable (Comedy), Battle Royale rd. 2, Flosstradamus, Kid Sister KIDZ Stage Friday: Rock for Kids Youth Jam Band, The Hipwaders, The Sippy Cups, Peter Himmelman, Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars Saturday: The Candy Band, The Blisters, The Sippy Cups, The Hipwaders, Patti Smith, Jim James Sunday: Peter Himmelman, Q Brothers, Wee Hairy Beasties, Peter DiStefano & Perry Farrell, Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars with Perry Farrell, Ben Harper Sean Lennon appeared on the initial lineup for Lollapalooza but was eventually removed. '2008' Location: Grant Park, Chicago Dates: August 1, 2008 – August 3, 2008 (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times.) AT&T Stage Friday: Holy Fuck (initially Noah and the Whale), Yeasayer, Gogol Bordello, Bloc Party, Radiohead Saturday: The Ting Tings, The Gutter Twins, Brand New, Lupe Fiasco, Rage Against the Machine Sunday: Kid Sister, Brazilian Girls, G. Love & Special Sauce, Gnarls Barkley, Kanye West Bud Light Stage Friday: Black Lips, The Go! Team, The Black Keys, The Raconteurs Saturday: Does It Offend You, Yeah?, Dierks Bentley, Explosions in the Sky, Broken Social Scene, Wilco Sunday: White Lies, The John Butler Trio, Iron & Wine, Love and Rockets, Nine Inch Nails MySpace Stage Friday: Bang Camaro, Rogue Wave, The Kills, Mates of State, Stephen Malkmus and the Jicks Saturday: The Melismatics(Last Band Standing Winner), Margot & the Nuclear So and So's, Dr. Dog, MGMT, Jamie Lidell, Toadies Sunday: The Octopus Project, The Whigs, Chromeo, Blues Traveler, Mark Ronson Playstation 3 Stage Friday: K'naan, Butch Walker, Duffy, Cat Power Saturday: De Novo Dahl, Mason Jennings, DeVotchKa, Okkervil River, Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings Sunday: Office, The Weakerthans (cancelled), Amadou & Mariam, Flogging Molly, The National Citi Stage Friday: (Last Band Standing), Sofia Talvik, Manchester Orchestra, The Enemy, Louis XIV, Free Sol, Grizzly Bear, Cansei de Ser Sexy Saturday: Witchcraft, Ferras, Foals, Booka Shade, Spank Rock, Battles Sunday: The Blakes, What Made Milwaukee Famous, Nicole Atkins & The Sea, Black Kids, Saul Williams, Girl Talk Perry's Stage Friday: Willy Joy, Zebo, Holy Fuck (DJ Set), James Curd, Million $ Mano, VHS or Beta (DJ Set) Saturday: Dani Deahl, Devlin & Darko, Dash Mihok, Perry Farrell & Special Guest (Slash), Does It Offend You, Yeah? (DJ Set), DJ AM, DJ MomJeans Sunday: The Glamour, Smalltown DJs, E-Six & Roan, DJ Mel, Franki Chan, Flosstradamus BMI Stage Friday: We Go to 11, Magic Wands, The Parlor Mob, Electric Touch, Black Joe Lewis & the Honeybears, Your Vegas, Cadence Weapon, The Cool Kids Saturday: Krista, The Postelles, Innerpartysystem, Steel Train, Serena Ryder, DJ Bald Eagle, Uffie Sunday: Ha Ha Tonka, Wild Sweet Orange, Tally Hall, Newton Faulkner, Eli "The Paperboy" Reed & The True Loves Kidz Stage Friday: Suzy Brack and the New Jack Lords, Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars, The Dream Jam Band, The Terrible Twos, Jeff Tweedy (of Wilco), Rogue Wave, Tiny Masters of Today Saturday: The Dream Jam Band, Tiny Masters of Today, The Jimmies, The Terrible Twos, Special Guest, Homemade Jamz Blues Band Sunday: Q Brothers, The John Butler Trio, Homemade Jamz Blues Band, The Jimmies, G. Love & Special Sauce, Peter DiStefano & Tor Hyams, Perry Farrell & Special Guest (Slash), Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars Santigold appeared on the initial lineup for Lollapalooza but was eventually removed. '2009' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago, IL Dates: August 7, 2009 – August 9, 2009 (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times) Chicago 2016 Stage Friday: Hey Champ, The Gaslight Anthem, Sound Tribe Sector 9, Thievery Corporation, Depeche Mode Saturday: Living Things, Atmosphere, Coheed and Cambria, Rise Against, Tool Sunday: Ra Ra Riot, The Airborne Toxic Event, Vampire Weekend, Snoop Dogg, The Killers Budweiser Stage Friday: Manchester Orchestra, White Lies, Ben Folds, The Decemberists, Kings of Leon Saturday: Delta Spirit, Los Campesinos!, Arctic Monkeys, TV on the Radio, Yeah Yeah Yeahs (replaced Beastie Boys) Sunday: Friendly Fires, Kaiser Chiefs, Neko Case, Lou Reed, Jane's Addiction Vitaminwater Stage Friday: The Henry Clay People, Black Joe Lewis & the Honeybears, Heartless Bastards, Crystal Castles, of Montreal Saturday: The Low Anthem, Miike Snow, Gomez, Glasvegas, Animal Collective Sunday: Alberta Cross, Bat for Lashes, Dan Deacon, Cold War Kids, Silversun Pickups Playstation Stage Friday: Hockey, Zap Mama, Bon Iver, Fleet Foxes, Andrew Bird Saturday: Ezra Furman and the Harpoons, Federico Aubele, Robert Earl Keen, Santigold, Ben Harper and Relentless7 Sunday: Sam Roberts Band, Portugal. The Man, The Raveonettes, Dan Auerbach, Band of Horses Citi Stage Friday: Other Lives, The Knux, Amazing Baby, The Virgins, Asher Roth, Peter Bjorn and John Saturday: thenewno2, Constantines, Ida Maria, Chairlift, No Age, Lykke Li Sunday: Carney, Davy Knowles and Back Door Slam, Cage the Elephant, Gang Gang Dance, Passion Pit, Deerhunter Perry's Stage Friday: DJ Pasha (Last Band Standing Winner), Nick Catchdubs, DJ Mel, Dark Wave Disco, Hollywood Holt, Rye Rye (cancelled), La Roux (cancelled), The Bloody Beetroots (DJ Set), A-Trak, Simian Mobile Disco (DJ Set), Crookers, Kid Cudi Saturday: Punky Fresh (Last Band Standing Winner), Moneypenny, Kaskade, Animal Collective (DJ Set), Prophit, Perry Farrell and Special Guest, Hercules and Love Affair (DJ Set), LA Riots, Diplo, Bassnectar Sunday: Yello Fever, Car Stereo (Wars), He Say, She Say, The Hood Internet, The Glitch Mob, Boys Noize, MSTRKRFT, Deadmau5 BMI Stage Friday: April Smith, Gringo Star, The Builders and the Butchers, Kevin Devine, Eric Church Saturday: Band of Skulls, Dirty Sweet, Langhorne Slim, Joe Pug, Blind Pilot Sunday: Mike's Pawn Shop, Esser, The Greencards, Priscilla Renea (replaced Neon Hitch), Ke$ha Kidz Stage Friday: Yuto Miyazawa, Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars, Frances England, Secret Agent 23 Skidoo, Zach Gill (from ALO), Special Guest, Lunch Money Saturday: Frances England, Zach Gill (from ALO), Quinn Sullivan, Secret Agent 23 Skidoo, Care Bears on Fire, Special Guest, Ralph's World Sunday: Care Bears on Fire, Q Brothers, Ralph's World, Peter DiStefano & Tor Hyams, Perry Farrell, Paul Green's School of Rock All-Stars with Perry Farrell '2010' Location: Grant Park, Chicago Dates: August 6, 2010 – August 8, 2010[8] (Artists listed from earliest to latest set times) Parkways Foundation Friday: Balkan Beat Box, Raphael Saadiq, Devo, Hot Chip, Lady Gaga Saturday: Rebelution, Blues Traveler, Gogol Bordello, Social Distortion, Green Day Sunday: Nneka, The Cribs, X Japan, Wolfmother, Soundgarden Budweiser Stage Friday: Wavves, Mavis Staples, The New Pornographers, The Black Keys, The Strokes Saturday: The Soft Pack, Stars, Grizzly Bear, Spoon, Phoenix Sunday: The Antlers, Blitzen Trapper, Yeasayer, MGMT, Arcade Fire Playstation Stage Friday: B.o.B, Los Amigos Invisibles, Drive-By Truckers, Dirty Projectors, Jimmy Cliff Saturday: The Kissaway Trail, Wild Beasts, The xx, Metric, Cut Copy Sunday: Miniature Tigers, The Dodos, Mumford & Sons, MUTEMATH, The National adidas Stage Friday: Javelin, The Walkmen, The Big Pink, Matt & Kim, Chromeo Saturday: Mimicking Birds, Rogue Wave, Against Me!, AFI, Slightly Stoopid Sunday: Health, Switchfoot, Minus the Bear, Erykah Badu, Cypress Hill Sony bloggie Friday: Foxy Shazam, The Constellations, American Bang, Cymbals Eat Guitars, Fuck Buttons, Jamie Lidell Saturday: The Morning Benders, Harlem, Warpaint, Dawes, Deer Tick, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros Sunday: Frank Turner, Company of Thieves, The Ike Reilly Assassination, Hockey, Frightened Rabbit, The Temper Trap Perry's Stage Friday: LDJS Remix, BBU, Ancient Astronauts, Ana Sia, Peanut Butter Wolf, Kidz in the Hall, J. Cole, Caspa, Erol Alkan, Tiga, 2ManyDJs Saturday: Lance Herbstrong, Only Children, Vonnegutt, FreeSol, Beats Antique, Wolfgang Gartner, Steve Porter, Joachim Garraud, PerryEtty vs. Chris Cox, Kaskade, Rusko, DJ Mel, Empire of the Sun Sunday: Dani Deahl, Team Bayside High, Felix Cartal, Didi Gutman of Brazilian Girls, NERVO, Chiddy Bang, Mexican Institute of Sound, Dirty South, Flosstradamus, Felix da Housecat, Digitalism (DJ Set) The Unknown Facez Hardstyle dj set BMI Stage Friday: These United States, The Ettes, Jukebox the Ghost, My Dear Disco, Semi Precious Weapons, Neon Trees Saturday: MyNameIsJohnMichael, Skybox, Dragonette, Dan Black, Royal Bangs Sunday: Son of a Bad Man, Neon Hitch, The Band of Heathens, Freelance Whales, Violent Soho Kidzapalooza Stage Friday: The Happiness Club, School of Rock, The Candy Band, Tim and the Space Cadets, Rocknoceros, Ed Kowalczyk, Recess Monkey Saturday: Tim and the Space Cadets, The Candy Band, Rocknoceros, The Verve Pipe, The Happiness Club, Dan Zanes and the Chicago Youth Symphony Orchestra, JP. Chrissie & the Fairground Boys Sunday: School of Rock, The Q Brothers, Recess Monkey, Dan Zanes and the Chicago Youth Symphony Orchestra, Peter Di Setfano & Tor, Thenewno2, Perry Farrell, The Verve Pipe '2011' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago, IL Dates: August 5, 2011 – August 7, 2011 Music Unlimited Friday: The Vaccines, Delta Spirit, White Lies, A Perfect Circle, Muse Saturday: Walk the Moon, Fitz & The Tantrums, Big Audio Dynamite, Cee Lo Green, Eminem Sunday: Titus Andronicus, Ryan Bingham & the Dead Horses, The Cars, Arctic Monkeys, Foo Fighters Sony Friday: Wye Oak, The Naked and Famous, Foster the People, Two Door Cinema Club, Crystal Castles Saturday: Grouplove, Phantogram, Mayer Hawthorne & The County, Local Natives, Atmosphere Sunday: Lord Huron, Imelda May, The Pains of Being Pure at Heart, Portugal. The Man, Explosions in the Sky BMI Friday: Ruby Jane, Ceci Bastida, Electric Touch, Kerli, Kids These Days, Black Cards, Christina Perri Saturday: Ximena Sarinana, Typhoon, Skylar Grey, The Chain Gang of 1974, Patrick Stump, The Pretty Reckless Sunday: The Kingston Springs, Deluka, Lia Ices, Young Man, Boy & Bear, Sam Adams Google+ Friday: Ryan Leslie, Tennis, Reptar, Le Butcherettes, Cults, Tinie Tempah, OK Go, Ratatat Saturday: Julia Easterlin, An Horse, Maps & Atlases, Dom, The Drums, Ellie Goulding, Lykke Li, Beirut Sunday: Iration, Fences, Dale Earnhardt Jr. Jr., Lissie, Best Coast, Manchester Orchestra, Cold War Kids PlayStation Friday: TAB the Band, Los Bunkers, Smith Westerns, The Mountain Goats, Dani Deahl Saturday: J. Roddy Watson and the Business, Chico Trujillo, Black Lips, Deftones, Beats Antique Sunday: Gold Motel, Rival Schools, City and Colour, Cage the Elephant, DJ Mel Bud Light Friday: Young the Giant, Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, The Kills, Bright Eyes, Coldplay Saturday: Disappears, Friendly Fires, Death from Above 1979, Ween, My Morning Jacket Sunday: The Joy Formidable, Noah & The Whale, Flogging Molly, Damian Marley & Nas, deadmau5 Perry's Girl Talk, Pretty Lights, Kid Cudi, The Bloody Beetroots Death Crew 77, Afrojack, Modeselektor, Skrillex, PerryEtty vs. Chris Cox, Chuckie, The Glitch Mob, Busy P, Joachim Garraud, Super Mash Bros, The Cool Kids, 12th Planet, Daedelus, Feed Me, Jackmaster, Collie Buddz, Savoy, Kyle Lukas & Captain Midnight, Ana Tijoux, Midnight Conspiracy, L1ght, Lady D. '2012' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago,IL Dates: August 3, 2012 – August 5, 2012 Red Bull: Friday: The Black Keys, The Shins, The Afghan Whigs, Dr. Dog, The Growlers. Saturday: Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Weekend, The Temper Trap, Aloe Blacc, DoomTree. Sunday: Jack White, At the Drive-in, Sigur Ros, Trampled by Turtles, Bombay Bicycle Club. Bud Light: Friday: Black Sabbath, Passion Pit, Metric, The Black Angels, O Rappa. Saturday: Avicii, Franz Ferdinand, Alabama Shakes, Delta Spirit, Los Jaivas. Sunday: Justice, Florence + The Machine, J. Cole, White Rabbits, Oberhofer. Playstation: Friday: DJ Zebo, Die Antwoord, Sharon Van Etten, Michael Kiwanuka, First Aid Kit. Saturday: Orchard Lounge, The Tallest Man on Earth, JJ Grey & Mofro, JEFF the Brotherhood, Milo Greene. Sunday: DJ Mel, Amadou & Mariam, Gary Clark Jr., The Devil Makes Three, Mona. Sony: Friday: M83, The Head & The Heart, Tame Impala, Yellow Ostrich, Wax. Saturday: Bloc Party, tUnE-yArDs, Neon Indian, Bear in Heaven, JC Brooks & The Uptown Sound. Sunday: Mike Snow, Toro Y Moi, The Walkmen, Polica, Bowerbirds. Google Play: Friday: Wale, Dawes, Band of Skulls, SBTRKT, The War on Drugs, Anamanaguchi, Animal Kingdom. Saturday: Frank Ocean, Twin Shadow, Washed Out, FUN., Chairlift, GIVERS, FIDLAR, Kopecky Family Band. Sunday: Childish Gambino, The Big Pink, of Monsters and Men, The Gaslight Anthem, Dum Dum Girls, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Hey Rosetta! Perry's: Friday: Bassnectar, NERO, Porter Robinson, Madeon, Zedd, Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs, The White Panda, Remix Winner. Saturday: Santigold, Calvin Harris, Skream & Benga, B.oB., Paper Diamond, Star Slinger, SALVA. Sunday: Kaskade, Zeds Dead, Big Gigantic, Doctor P, Little Dragon, Nadastrom, DJ Nihal, Kid Color. BMI: Friday: Dev, thenewno2, Helena, Dry The River, Kevin Devine, Haley Reinhart, Ambassadors. Saturday: Walk Off the Earth, LP, The Dunwells, Empires, Moon Taxi, Chancellor Warhol, Laura Warshauer. Sunday: The Jezabels, Yuna, The Sheepdogs, Imaginary Cities, Overdoz, Outasight, Red Oblivion. Kidzapalooza: Friday: Andrew Christopoulos, The Verve Pipe, Purple Apple, The School of Rock, Harrison Ivaz, Laura Doherty. Saturday: The Verve Pipe, Dan Zanes, Quinn Sullivan, The School of Rock, Purple Apple, Harrison Ivaz. Sunday: Dan Zanes, Peter DiStefano, & Tor, Andrew Christopoulos, Quinn Sullivan, Happiness Club, Laura Doherty. '2013' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago,IL Dates: August 2, 2013 – August 4, 2013 Red Bull: ''' Friday: The Killers, New Order, Crustal Castles, Smith Westerns, Jessie Ware. Saturday: Mumford & Sons, The National, Local Natives, Ben Howard, Shovels & Rope. Sunday: The Cure, Grizzly Bear, Tegan and Sara, Wild Nothing, Astro. '''Bud Light Friday: Nine Inch Nails, Queens of the Stone Age, Band of Horses, Ghost B.C., IO Echo. Saturday: The Postal Service, Kendrick Lamar, Ellie Goulding, Charles Bradley, Planet Hemp. Sunday: Pheonix, Vampire Weekend, Two Door Cinema Club, Alex Clare, Palma Violets. Grove Friday: Lana Del Rey, Frightened Rabbit, Disclosure, Theophilus London, Atlas Genius, Twenty One Pilots, San Cisco. Saturday: Azealia Banks, Death Grips, Heartless Bastards, Unknown Mortal Orchestra, HAIM, St. Lucia, Pujol, Family of the Year. Sunday: Cat Power, 2 Chainz, DIIV, Waves, MS MR, Skaters, The Orwells. Perry's Friday: Steve Aoki, Flux Pavillion, Modestep, Dilion Francis, Monsta, Timeflies, Keys N Krates, Brite Lite Brite. Saturday: Steve Angelo, Dada Life, Adventure Club, Baauer, GRiZ, 360, Cole Plante, Cherub. Sunday: Knife Party, Major Lazor, Dog Blood, Art Department, Kill the Noise, Angel Haze, Alvin Risk, Stratus. Lake Shore Friday: Hot Chip, Imagine Dragons, Father John Misty, Icona Pop, Robert Delong. Saturday: Lumineers, Eric Church, Court Yard Hounds, Little Green Cars, Wheeler Brothers. Sunday: Beach House, Alt-J, Lianne La Havas, Wild Belle, Guards. Petrillo Friday: Lance Herbstrong, Thievery Corporation, Emeli Sande, Deap Vally, The Neighbourhood. Saturday: Supreme Cuts, Foals, Matt & Kim, Reignwolf, The Bright Light Social hour. Sunday: RSVB, The Vaccines, Barones, Jake Bugg, Yawn. BMI Friday: Chance the Rapper, Hey Marseilles, Pacific Air, Houndmouth, Brick + Mortar, D-Pryde, American Authors. Saturday: Blondfire, Brooke Waggoner, The Dunwells, Lukas elson & P.OT.R., Wild Club, Beast Patrol, Frontier Ruckus. Sunday: Half Moon Run, Bear Mountain, Machines Are People Too, The Mowgli's, Wake Owl, Makeshift Prodigy, O'Brother. Kidz Friday: The School of Rock, O Brothers, The Not Its, Jambo, Ella Jenkins, The School of Rock. Saturday: Ralph's World, The Blisters, The Not Its, The School of Rock, Jambo, The School of Rock. Sunday: The Blisters, Peter DiStefano & Tor, The School of Rock, Ralph's World, O Brothers, The School of Rock. '2014' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago,IL Dates: August 1, 2014 – August 3, 2014 Samsung: Friday: Eminem, Broken Bells, Portugal. The Man, Bombay Bicycle Club, Francisca Valenzuela. Saturday: Outkast, Foster The People, Fitz & The Tantrums, Phosphorescent, Jungle. Sunday: Kings of Leon, The Avett Brothers, Cage the elephant, White Denim, jhene aiko. Bud Light: Friday: Arctic Monkeys, Lorde, Interpol, J. Roddy Walston & The Business, Temples, Saturday: Calvin Harris, Spoon, GROUPLOVE, kate Nash, Vance joy. Sunday: Skrillex, Childish Gambino, Chromeo, Trombone Shorty & Orleans Avenue, Bomba Estereo. Perry's: Friday: Zedd, The Glitch mob, Above 7 Beyond, Iggy Azalea, Perry/Etty vs Joachim Garraud, Brillz, Jacob Plant, Wresters. Saturday: krewella, Chase & Status, Martin Garrix, Gramatik, Duke Dumont, Z-Trip, heRobust, Anne lunoe. Sunday: Chance the Rapper, Sebastian Ingrosso, Flosstradamus, Gesaffelstein, GTA, Crizzly, Lindsay lowend, Oyinda. Lake Shore: Friday: Lykke Li, CHVRCHES, Warpaint, Kodaline, The So So Glos. Saturday: The Head and the Heart, Manchester Orchestra, The Temper Trap, Wildcat! Wildcat!!, The Districts. Sunday: Young the Giants, Glen Hansard, London Grammar, Bleachers, Bear Hands. T'he Grove:' Friday: Phantogram, The Kooks, Rudimental, Blood Orange, Jagwar Ma, Courtney Barnett, Into It. Over It. Roadkill Ghost Choir. Saturday: Cut/Copy, Jenny Lewis, Typhoon, Smallpools, Rich homie Quan, Meg Myers, Ratking, Benjamin Booker, Jon Batiste and Stay Human. Sunday: DARKSIDE, Flume, The Airborne Toxic Event, The 1975, RAC, NONONO, Gemini Club, Shy Girls. Palladia: Friday: Sander Kleinenberg, AFI, Hozier, Lucius, San Fermin. Saturday: Joachim Garraud, Nas, John Butler Trio, Parquet Courts, PAPA. Sunday: Ethan kath, Rebelution, Run The Jewels, Delta RAE, Kongos. BMI: Friday: RICOSHEI, Royal Blood, Cash Cash, Bebe Rexha, Johnnyswim, DUGAS, of Verona, Highly Suspect. Saturday: Vic Mensa, Joywave, Wallpaper., The Last internationale, Desert Noises, Charlie Hirsch, Rocky Business. Sunday: Bronze Radio Return, Betty Who, Cardiknox, Crass Mammoth, Fly Golden Eagle, Space Capone, Plastic Visions. Kidz: Friday: School of Rock, Pretty Little Demons, Portugal. The Man, Chicago Kindie All Stars, Play Date. Saturday: Brady Rymer, Ryan Beatty, The Q Brothers, Play Date, School of Rock, Chicago Kindie All Starts, School of Rock. Sunday: Pretty Little Demons, Glen Hansard, Peter DiStefano & Tor, School of Rock, Brady Rymer, The Q Brothers, School of Rock. '2015' Location: Grant Park :: Chicago,IL Dates: July 1, 2015 – August 2, 2015 Set Times and Stages TBA 2015 Line up Promotional Poster: Category:Lollapalooza Category:Lollapalooza Category:Music Festivals Category:Line ups